Concensio 7-9
by slushwolf
Summary: Vrul runs into some unexpected guests on his way to Redwall. What will he do?


****

CONSENSIO

CHAPTER 6

The new morning light peaked around the horizon as it floated into the sky. The dew on the grass glinted as the sunlight flashed upon it in such a manner that it would seem like you were surrounded by bright crystal!

It was a rough night and many were happy morning light had finally shown through the darkness of the night. The new stoat babe slept quietly in a crib near a squirrel that volunteered to take care of the babe, even with a young one of her own! But, being a squirrel, she decided to take on the challenge, like most all of her species. Her babe, Benny, was nearly as old as the stoat, with a few more experienced months.

Alongside the crib, Quickstrike perched herself carefully, observing the stoat babe curiously. She wasn't too old herself, having only a few seasons of life. She sighed and looked at Jalla, the squirrel mother, and Benny.

"What bothers you, sparra Quickstrike?" Jalla asked curiously

"Quickstike just think of wormthings." Quickstrike replied, reluctant to tell about her odd feelings the stoat seemed to be giving off to her. Jalla shrugged and continued feeding Benny. The sparrow sighed again before returning her glance on the stoat babe, who they named Umbra, by what her mother had last said before she moved toward Dark Forest.

Meanwhile, the Abbess and the large female badger tried to explain as best they could to the two travelers, Harth and Fern. They seemed to be catching on, after numerous tries by both the Abbess and the badger.

"Right-o, I think I see now!" Fern said, looking around Great Hall where they stood.

"Aye, I'll second that old chap, wot!" Harth replied "I say, so you built this thingermabob for peaceful creatures, eh? Nice liddle yoodah if I do say so m'self!"

"You got that right, lad! I fancy the whole schmeal m'self. Wouldn't mind settlin' down 'ere, wot wot!"

The Abbess and the badger couldn't help but giggle. There hadn't been a hare around there for quite some time. It was a joy to hear their odd terms of talking again.

"If you'd like to stay and join us, feel free to do so." Abbess Maybel said, finally feeling stable enough to reply. The badger smiled as she nodded her head.

"Wouldn't mind having a few hares around myself. It gets dull sometimes, you know." She giggled, looking at the couple. The hares giggled back and soon they were all laughing one more. 

"Right then, lads, er… lassies" Harth began "got anyplace for us t' stay then, wot? Er how 'bout some food?"

"Aye, been goin' of for days without food! Starved t' th' bone, wot, wot!"

Through laughs of enjoyment, the duo led the hares off to the dormitories where there were a few empty rooms for them to stay in.

"We'll be having breakfast in Cavern Hole soon, my friends. Hold tight and be patient." The Abbess told them, knowing of how hungry hares can get. She turned to the badger and smiled "Will you check on that babe and Jalla to see how they are, Aquebre?"

The large female badger, Aquebre, nodded and grinned as she strode off toward Jalla's room for a checkup. Meanwhile, the hares were bickering about who gets what bed. The Abbess smiled and turned away, getting ready for breakfast in Cavern Hole.

****

CHAPTER 7

Vrul's horde continued to move straight, in the path where they believed the red stone sanctuary to be. The merciless musteled (?) warlord shook a leaf of his shoulder as he moved on, pressing his vermin hard.

"C'mon you pile of good-fer-nothin's! You wan' food an' water, you keep yer feet a movin' and yer mouths shut!" He yelled, not noticing the eyes that stared upon them.

Surrounding them completely around the thickened forest of Mossflower lay groups of war painted creatures, identified as stoats by any. They made no sound, holding their spears and knives ready. 

Vrul stopped suddenly, looking about him. He realized something wasn't right. It was all to silent for Mossflower! His horde looked questioningly at him.

"Well!" He yelled at them "What are ye waitin' fer? Git out there!"

The band looked about themselves one last time before stepping another foot down and crossing the utterly silent forest. Meanwhile, Vrul hung out in the back, looking into the woods as if searching for a lost pet. Suddenly, a scream of defeat lashed out in the silent air and the war painted creatures stepped from the protection of the woods. 

"Who be you, and what is it you want from here?" One of the stoats that seemed to be the leaded asked.

"Heh… why d' you care so much, stoat?" Vrul snorted back. The stoat leader grew angry.

"You step in our territory, that's why scar-face! Now tell me, why are you here with your vermin?"

Vrul smirked as he replied "Redwall, that's why. We come for Redwall."

The stoat gave Vrul a confused look, as if he'd never heard of the building before "Redwall, huh? I'd like to see you try to take on the beasts of that place. They say it's protected by the ghost of their first warrior."

Vrul shrugged as he walked back over to his horde "So, are you gonna let us go then?"

The stoat smirked as he closed his eyes "Heh… yeah, we'll let you go,.. to Dark Forest!"

Vrul's smirk disappeared at these words, suddenly sheathing his curved sword out as his voice rung out "Be ready, on guard! Looks as like we got some sissies t' take care o'!"

However, by the time Vrul's horde got ready, the stoat and his band had left. There was no sign of their presence and their was no sign of their departure either.

Vrul growled under his breath as he called one of his captains forward.

"You and Scarg go on ahead and keep an eye out fer them stoats. Go on, be gone with ye!"

The ferret quickly retreated with is comrade, Scarg, out in front, searching the grounds. Soon Vrul's horde was going again, weapon's still sheathed, however, just in case.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well… I'm as you can see I'm not the best at playing bad guys **^_^ **but I'll get better. Sorry… it's REALLY corny and REALLY messy. Anyway, I dunno when I'll be able to get the next few chapters up. I have a ton to do this next week. We'll see how much time I have tomorrow or next weekend. Sorry… BTW, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REPLIES! I really appreciate all them! Oh, and about Aquebre's name. It's pronounced 'Ah-kay-bra' ^_^

~Slushwolf

****


End file.
